


The Moon (You)

by Haza_Souz



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Sasami-san@Ganbaranai
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: "On the third day of Va-len-tines, my true love gave to me... those three words; two lovely dreams; and a walk home in peaceful har-mo-nyyy..."





	The Moon (You)

"The stars are really beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

Fireworks bloomed, in the endless night, stretching out far above the pair in the clearing. A summer festival...

Kagami let her neutral expression lapse, looking forlorn, lost, adrift. It was sometimes so hard to know what Sasami meant, this lazy, wonderful, troublesome, beautiful girl.

"Yes, they really are."

She tried that, glancing down and with an edge of sheepishness over to Sasami. Her girlfriend was standing, blue and red and green dappling her hair as the fireworks sparked and went nova, the softest smile in the world adorning her face. She turned, and not all the red was the fireworks' fiery work, closing her eyes and tilting her head in a mute expression of fondness.

"I love this," Sasami went on quietly, pinpricks of lights in her eyes, deeper than the night sky, warmer. "There's so many stars... they all have different sizes, different lifetimes... some are made by us, and some aren't. And we each love them in a different way."

Ah, this wasn't good, Kagami realised; she went weak in the knees when Sasami said something meaningful.

Sasami giggled. "It makes me think that maybe a firework, even when it tries it's best to be a star... it's understood. Even though it didn't do what it wanted, there's people out there who see it for how hard it tried, and appreciate it for everything it is." She poked out her tongue shyly.

"Then... what do you think stars think of each other?" She reached out, across the endless space, and found infinity; Sasami's warm fingers, nestling against her own.

"I think they're happy to see someone trying so hard, because they know how much work it is," Sasami said quietly, face to face with Kagami, and she didn't look away at all. Neither did.

Oh. Kagami felt very stupid, she suddenly realised Sasami wasn't just talking about herself. Oh...

"The... the moon is really very beautiful tonight."

Sasami blushed, and looked away, entwining her fingers with Kagami's before turning back.

"Do you mean that, as in...?"

"It's as I said," Kagami whispered. "Sasami Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto is very, very beautiful tonight."

"Oh, y-you..." Sasami coughed, smiled so, so wonderfully, and held her, noses touching. "Geez, you're so romantic sometimes, Kagamin~... I mean, all I've got is this-"

Her arms wound further, one across Kagami's waist, the other along her back, leaning forwards and touching their lips together, their cheeks warming each other.

"Kagami...?"

"Sasami?"

"...I love you."


End file.
